Fighting Fire With Fire
by peach and plum
Summary: Aang wakes up after the battle at ba Sing Se. The eclipse and Comet are quickly approching and Aang still need a firebending teacher. Starts out slow but gets better!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_Hey everyone this is our first Fanfic. The first chapter is probally pretty boring but it will get better in later chapters. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: We own some things, but nothing as great as Avatar!!! _

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 1: The journey along the river_

_Wake up Aang! _

_Sleep. You need your rest! _

_Your friends need you! _

_Your friends will be just fine! _

_You can't stop the war when you're unconscious! _

_The world can wait a bit longer! _

_Aang wake up!!! _

_The morning sun blasted into Aang's eyes as he opened them for the first time in a week after the battle at Ba Sing Se. He noticed he was laying on Appa and his friend's backs were facing him. Every thing was blurry, even his memory. Why we were they on Appa? Where were Azula and Zuko? What happened? Still not knowing he was awake, Katara, Sokka, and Toph talked about what they were going to do about finding him a firebending teacher. _

_"How are we going to find a firbender to teach Aang", asked Katara. _

_"It's not like we can just walk into the fire nation", said Toph, "Someone would see us." _

_"Toph is right", said Katara. _

_"What do you think snoozes", said Toph?_

_ "Wait, what", said Sokka rubbing his eyes and still thinking about Suki. _

_"Do you have any ideas on getting Aang to learn firebending", asked Toph very slowly. _

_"No", said Sokka, "Every time things seems to be going right for our little gang something unplanned happens and then it blows up in our face. Just face it, we have bad luck." _

_"I hate to say it, but Sokka's right. Things haven't exactly been heading in the right direction", said Toph . Then Katara saw out of the corner of her eye, Aang sitting up. _

_"Aang your awake", she cried. _

_"Twinkletoes is awake", asked Toph? Katara crawled over to kneel next to him and hugged him. _

_"Not so hard, said Aang." "My back hurts." _

_"Let me see", said Katara. Aang rolled over and Katara looked at his back. "You need a healing session." "Sokka, bring me some water." _

_While Sokka was looking for the water Aang asked, "Katara, what happened?" _

_"I'll tell you later. Right now you need to be taken care of."_

_ "We don't have any water left", said Sokka. "Then we need to land somewhere close to water", stated Katara. _

_"Let's head down to Chameleon Bay", said Sokka. _

_After Katara told Aang everything that happened at Ba Sing Se everyone sat in silence listening to their own thoughts for the next hour and a half. _

_Toph sat and though about her parents. Were they hurt? Were they still mad at her? All these thoughts raced around in her head. _

_Sokka was no better. Suki was on his mind. Where was she? Could he still save her? Or had she given up on him? Sokka pictured himself saving Suki from a dark dungeon. He saw her face when she noticed he had saved her. _

_Aang was thinking about Azula. If he had opened his seventh chakra, could he have won at the battle of Ba Sing Se? Katara had one thing one her mind, Where was Zuko now? Was he still after the avatar? Did he think Aang was dead? Did his father welcome him home? Everyone was so engrossed in their own thoughts. They only noticed they were there when Appa landed roughly on Chameleon Bay. _

_"Wow, that went by fast," said Sokka. _

_"Really, I though it took a long time", commented Toph. _

_"It doesn't matter how long it took", said Katara, "I have to give Aang a healing season. Then she noticed a water tribe ship on the shore by the beach. "Dad", she yelled as she saw the water tribe men getting off the boat. She ran towards them with Sokka right behind her. Aang and Toph waited by Appa. As soon as Katara saw her Father she gave him a hug. He was shocked to see his kids again, but gave them both big hugs. It was a big deal, because Katara hadn't seen her dad in 2 years. _

_Zuko had been welcomed home. His father thought him a hero, but for some reason Zuko wasn't happy. He had finally regained his honor, but something inside of him told him that he was still a traitor to his nation. He knew that the only reason his father loved him now was because of a lie, the lie that Azula had told their Father. He had not killed the Avatar, she did. Now he wasn't even sure that the avatar was even dead. All his life Zuko thought the only way he could be loved and respected by his father was to capture the world's only hope for peace, the Avatar. Zuko lied down on his bed while these thoughts haunted his mind. Then, a new thought entered his head. His family was falling apart and nothing could fix it. His Dad would never truly love him, his Mom disappeared about 6 years ago, his Uncle was locked in a prison, his sister wanted to kill him, and his little sister ran away 4 years ago and he knew she was not coming back. Having been up for hours, he finally passed out from exhaustion. _

_While Katara was healing Aang, Sokka talked to Hakoda about the invasion. Hakoda agreed to rally up all their allies from the earth and water tribe. _

_As soon as Aang fell asleep, the group said goodbye to Hakoda and his men and got on to Appa and flew towards the ocean, which would take a day or two. Everyone fell asleep except for Katara, who was steering Appa. Just then, a messenger hawk landed on Appa's head. Katara, who looked confused, took the note that was attached to its leg. The first thing she noticed was that it defiantly wasn't for her, but she read it anyway. It was a wanted poster for Toph. Her parents were offering 2,000,000 gold coins for her return. She looked over at the sleeping earthbender and decided not to tell her. It would be better if she didn't know; it would only give her ideas. _

_Appa landed in a town called Chiang, which was located on a river, so there was plenty of water for another of Aang's healing seasons. As the group walked towards an inn, Katara noticed a board covered with wanted posters. She saw Toph's picture on one. Casually, Katara walked up and tore it down before Sokka or Aang saw. Aang saw this out of the corner of his eye, but decided to not mention it. If it was important he would find out sooner or later. The gang walked up to the inn. _

_"I don't like it here, said Sokka." _

_"Sokka is right," agreed Toph, "Let's just sleep on Appa." _

_" Well we can at least get some food?", said Sokka._

_So, Sokka and Toph got some food from the market while Katara and Aang had a healing season. When Toph and Sokka came home with the food, Katara was telling Aang the details of what had happened in Ba Sing Se. The gang ate dinner then went to bed. So, as the sunset and moon raised high in the sky, they were all fast asleep. _

_(end credits) _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**_We already have about 6 chapter written so if you want to read more... Reveiw!!! We can handle your criticizism. (even if it's mean. Those are the ones that help us the most) _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to Apple (if u look in our Bio page she has her own corner)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Avatar (sniff sniff)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Spirit World

"Roku is that you", questioned Aang. He was searching the room trying to figure out where he was when a shadowy figure appeared.

"Roku is that you", Aang asked again this time hoping for an answer.

Roku spoke in a soft voice, "Yes young Avatar it is me. I have to talk to you. Come to the spirit World."

"How am I supposed to get there," asked Aang.

"You will know when the time is right," as he finished his sentence Roku disappeared and Aang's eyes flew opened realizing it was a dream.

Zuko was walking along his balcony thinking about going to talk to Uncle and to apologize, but then he got a crazy thought. What if Uncle would not forgive him? Well I had no choice, thought Zuko. What else could he have done? You could have stood up for him, said that little voice inside his head. Well, what would Azula have done? She would have done the same thing, only better said the little voice inside his head. "Your not helping", yelled Zuko. The guards jumped then stared at him as if they had seen a ghost.

When the moon was still high in the sky, Aang woke up. He was confused about what Roku had said. When was the time right? "Well I feel ready to talk to him", said Aang. "Is the time right now", he wondered. "Well I guess it's worth trying", he thought. So he climbed up a rock that looked out over the river and meditated. His eyes and tattoos began to glow. So when his friends woke up he was already in the spirit world.

Aang opened his eyes when he noticed he wasn't hearing the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks. The spirit world looked different every time he went there. This time he was in an eerie looking swamp.

His first thought was," Where am I going to find Roku?" As he asked himself this question he saw a bright light. He followed it hoping it would lead him out of the swamp and sure enough he came out of the swamp and a huge lake stood in front of him. Taking a break from his walk, Aang sat down next to the clear water and looked into it. All of the sudden Roku's image appeared in the water. The scared airbender jumped.

Roku said, "Hello Aang".

Aang replied as he bowed to Roku,"Hello, What do you need to talk to me about".

Roku answered, "Aang I know you are in need of a firebending teacher and you need one soon so you can master fire before Sozin's Comet arrives this summer. I am glad to say I know the perfect teacher for you".

At this Aang leaped for joy and started asking a barrage of questions. "Great!!! Who is it? When do I meet them? Where are they?

Roku answered, "Calm down. You will meet this person soon."

"How soon," Aang asked curiously.

Roku answered, "Before the comet arrives, but Aang remember you do not have long to master this element and fire is the hardest to learn. Gook luck,"

"But wait", cried Aang. "Who will be my teacher?"

"Your teacher will be someone whose strong connection to the sun is a fiery light in the darkness of the war", said Roku as he said this he slowly disappeared.

Aang walked back to where he came in and sat down on the rock he was sitting on earlier when he first arrived. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in the human world. The moon was still out so he knew he wasn't gone long. He was still excited about getting a firebending teacher even though he didn't know who he or she was. He ran back to the camp as happy as can be and decided to tell his friends in the morning.

_(end credits)

* * *

_

A/N: Does anyone know how to add chapters cause i don't think i added this chapter right

REVEIW PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Kasamari our text will now be much easier to read!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Trip Into the Fire nation Part 1. 

"So, what did Roku say about your teacher", said Katara.

"I told you", repeated Aang,"It's someone who has a strong connection to the sun."

"Well, looks like we are headed to the fire nation", said Toph.

"But that's it", said Aang,"I know where they would be in the fire nation."

"Hey, since when did we start knowing where everything is", asked Sokka? "We'll find this person sooner or later".

"Well come on", said Aang, "Let's get moving." So for the next couple hours they rode on Appa in silence.

They made there way to a lake and not to far out was a girl about Katara's age swimming. Her clothes were on the bank so Katara grabbed them and put them on.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go in town and buy clothes for all of us. Then we'll go find somewhere to sleep."

Hours later Katara came back with a basket full of clothes. Now fully dressed and perfectly blended in, the gang left for the nearest city. A town called Hsing.

Hsing was a beautifully lit town with lanterns everywhere, but there was a problem, it seemed very empty. Only a few people roamed the streets and there weren't many stores.

"Where is everyone", asked Aang as the group was looking for an inn.

"I don't know, but it seems not a lot of people come out of their homes", answered Toph.

Katara also added, "Well, maybe since it is almost sunset, they are all inside getting ready to go to sleep".

As they thought about these things the gang found an inn and went inside. Aang was the first to ask the question that was on everyone's mind."Why is this town so empty"?

The innkeeper replied, "Ever since the Fire Lord's soldiers have been coming in this town to search for earthbenders that have been said to be hiding here, we have lost all our tourists and the townspeople are to afraid to leave their homes."

"We are so sorry", said Katara.

"Never mind that let me get my granddaughter to show you to your rooms", said the innkeeper. "Lin", she called.

Just then a girl about Sokka's age came down the stairs. "This is Lin. She will be taking care of you during your stay".

"Let me show you to your rooms", Lin said in a soft and gentle voice. Sokka took one look at her and thought she was beautiful. She had black curly hair that draped over her shoulders, lime green eyes that lit up when she spoke, and when she spoke her voice reminded Sokka of Suki, the girl to whom Sokka had given his heart.

Zuko slipped in to the room Iroh was kept in and surprisingly there were not guards.

"Uncle", Zuko whispered. Iroh turned his head and saw his nephew.

He ran to the cage bars and said, "Zuko what are you doing here. This is very dangerous."

"I'm sorry Uncle. Will you ever forgive me for what I did in Ba Sing Se? I just hope you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Zuko you are my nephew and it was mostly your nasty sister's fault", replied Iroh.

Just as Zuko heard the word sister he remembered his little sister, Jasmine. She had run away when he was only 12.

"Uncle, I know how to get you out of here, but I'll need help. I'll be back."

"Where are you going", asked Iroh.

"To find a certain firebender…" said Zuko as he walked out the door.

After everyone hat eaten their fill of the dinner that Lin had brought for them, the innkeeper stood up and said, "I think it would be a good idea for you children went to bed".

"You always want to be well rested in a time like this one", explained the innkeeper.

"I'll take you guys upstairs", said Lin as she got a glance from her grandmother.

As they walked up the stairs Lin asked, "Do you guys like it here in the fire nation?"

"Sokka immediately said "No". But when he saw her face fall with disappointment he quickly added, "You know, because of the Fire Lord."

"What my brother means", added Katara quickly, "It's just that ever since our village was attacked by the Fire nation soldiers, we haven't been especially found of the fire nation."

"No offense to you", said Aang, "We like your inn".

"Thanks", said Lin. Now she didn't look quite so sad. "Well, we're here".

Aang's room was the first door on the left and across from his room was Katara's. Toph's room was the second on the right and across from her's was Sokka's. As Sokka walked into his room, Lin followed and then closed the door.

"I'm glad you're staying with us", she said shyly.

"I'm glad too", said Sokka. Lin blushed. T

hen Sokka, going red in the face as he did so, asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"On a date?" asked Lin.

"You could call it that", replied coolly even though his heart was thudding in his chest.

"Okay", she replied. A smile spread over her face, then before leaving the room she said,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight", said Sokka. Lin shut the door behind her leaving Sokka alone in the room. He lay down on the bed and within seconds was fast asleep.

_(end credits) _

A/N: Please Reveiw you guys we have so much stored in our brains and we will be very sad if we just throw all those ideas away. I (Peach) have about 2 notebooks full of ideas so if you reveiw i'll put them down paper. I know it's boring so far but next chapter is Sokka's date and later i'll introduce my OC that I created about a year ago. COME ON PEOPLE REVEIW FOR THE SAKE OF MY BRAIN!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's Sokka's date

Chapter 4: The trip into the Fire Nation Part 2. 

The next morning dawned bright and early. Sokka woke up and walked into Aang's room to find Toph and Katara sitting on Aang's bed.

"Good morning Snoozes", said Toph. She had obviously slept well.

"Morning", replied Sokka.

"So, you guys want to set out to look for my teacher today", said Aang.

"Sure", replied Toph and Katara.

"I can't", said Sokka.

"What other plans to you have to keep?" asked Toph.

"I have a date with Lin", replied Sokka.

"Oooh", said Toph, "Sokka's got a girlfriend."

"Stop it", cried Sokka going red.

"Shut up Toph", said Aang.

"Fine", said Toph in an irritated voice. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Aang said.

It was Lin. She was dressed beautifully in her red Fire Nation clothes. Her hair was pulled up and fastened with a clip that had bright red jewels and her bangs hung on either side of her face. She had on a red tank top with pretty shawl wrapped around her arms. Lin had put on her colorful wrap skirt. It was gorgeous. On her ears were a pairs of red gems and around her neck a red stone carves in the shape of a heart. Sokka stared at her, his mouth open. "

Are you ready?" Linn asked.

"Yes", replied Sokka as he took her by the hand and lead her out of the room and down the stairs.

Still holding Sokka hand, Lin walked past her confused Grandmother.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

"To lunch", Lin replied quickly.

"Okay then, see you later", Lin's grandmother replied.

Since Sokka didn't know the town at all, Lin took him everywhere.

"Are you hungry?" asked Lin.

"Yeah", said Sokka, "Do you know any good places to eat?"

"There's a little café down by the river", said Lin.

"Sounds good to me", said Sokka.

They walked down to the café and sat down at a table.

"Why do you hate the Fire Nation so much?" asked Lin.

"When I was little, the Fire Nation killed my mother", said Sokka, "Since then I haven't really liked the Fire Nation."

"I get that", said Lin," But why don't you at least give them a chance."

"A chance to do what?" asked Sokka, "Kill someone else I love?"

"No", said Lin, "Your missing the point.

"What point", asked Sokka. Lin took a deep sigh and looked at Sokka in a "You should know this already way".

"I know how you feel", said Lin. "My parents were also killed by the fire nation. It happened when the fire nation soldiers tried to take me away. They died to save me. After that I thought the fire nation soldiers to be greedy, evil monsters".

"How did that change?" said Sokka.

"I meet the Fire Lord's brother", said Lin.

"Who?" asked Sokka.

"The Fire Lord's brother", said Lin,"Iroh.

" He told me that, The fire nation is under pressure. Their leader is cruel and unforgiving, the other three nations hate them, they don't agree with the war but if they say something they would be killed."

"Wow", said Sokka. "That makes me think about what I said earlier. I'm sorry for what I said", said Sokka.

"That's okay", said Lin, "I understand, but another thing that gives me hope is a story Iroh told me about a little girl who ran away from the Fire Nation because she didn't believe in the war. She fled to a island not far from here. He said he wished everyone could do the thing she had enough courage to do."

After they went to lunch Lin said, "I want to show you of my favorite places".

She took him by the hand and they walked up a hill. The was a beautiful shade of green. It over looked a clear, blue, shimmering lake. There were huge volcanoes in the distance. When they reached the top of the hill Sokka noticed something.

"What did you want to show me", he asked. Instead of an answer Lin simply pointed. Sokka looked where she was pointing. He saw that on the side of the hill there was a patch of flowers that looked like their leaves were made of real fire.

"What's that", asked Sokka.

Lin replied, "Oh, those are Fire Lilies", she replied.

"But what happened to them", Sokka asked, "It looks like there used to more."

"There were more", said Lin.

"What happened", asked Sokka.

"It happened about a few months ago", Lin began. "This is where the fire nation troops enter the Fire Nation after battles in the other nations. They used to be careful when they crossed this area, but not anymore. After the battle at Ba Sing Se the soilders along with all the prisoners just stomped on them. The soldiers even burned them, to make way for the carts on which the prisoners were held. Now only a few are left in this town".

Sokka had a sad look on his face and Lin noticed this.

"Come on, I'll show you one", said Lin as she ran down the hill. At the bottom there were at least 16 flowers. She picked one and handed it to Sokka. The sweet warm fragrant filled is nose as he smelled it.

"I guess not everything about the fire nation is evil", said Sokka. Then he reached over and placed the flower in Lin's hair. She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then they walked back to the inn, hand in hand.

When they got home, Sokka went into his room and collapsed on the bed and sighed, "What a great day!"

_(end credits) _

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it cause you'll love the next chapter!!! Let's just say that you'll meet someone that is free at heart but used to be a caged bird.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please Reveiw i'm getting dissapointed BOO HOO! By the way if anyone wnts to know i (peach) am the publisher im posting this so all author's notes are mine. But Plum is coming in for spring break so yay i get to see her!

Chapter 5: The Spirit of the Fire Nation 

_Previously on Avatar _

_"Your teacher will be someone whose strong connection to the sun is a fiery light in the darkness of the war" _

_"Where are you going", asked Iroh. "To find a certain firebender…" said Zuko as he walked out the door. _

_"I understand, but another thing that gives me hope is a story Iroh told me about a little girl who ran away from the Fire Nation because she didn't believe in the war. She fled to an island not far from here. He said he wished everyone could do the thing she had enough courage to do." _

As Appa was loaded and everyone got in the saddle, they waved goodbye to Lin and her Grandmother, who by then knew they were traveling with the Avatar.

When they were in the air Aang asked, "Where should we look next because I didn't see anyone there that could help me?"

"Maybe we need someone who is a rebellion like Jeong Jeong," replied Katara.

Just then a voice entered Sokka's mind "_Another thing that gives me hope is a story Iroh told me about a little girl who ran away from the Fire Nation because she didn't believe in the war. She fled to an island not far from here. He said he wished everyone could do the thing she had the courage to do." _

"I know where we can go", Sokka yelled, which made everyone jump. Sokka told the group about what Lin had said. Aang and the rest of the group agreed to try the island that Lin had mentioned; sure enough there was an island not far from the coast. Appa landed in the woods to prevent being seen by the people of the village.

Aang practically flew into the town and found an old woman at the gate, "Welcome to JihLung", she said in an elderly voice, "The only city in the Fire Nation that is not afraid to say we disagree with the Fire Lord when comes to the comes to the war. Come in."

The gang went inside the city gates, looking around. The place was magnificent. There flowers, mostly Fire lilies, and tall, evergreen trees everywhere. A clear, shimmering lake lay in the distance. All the people seemed friendly and happy because they didn't have a war to worry about.

"Excuse me, but do you know any good firebenders", asked Aang.

"No, at least not kind you're looking for. But I do know someone who might be able to help you." answered the woman.

"Who", asked Aang?

"The Sun Spirit", the woman simply answered.

Then a voice, distance as it seemed, entered Aang's head, "_Your teacher will be someone who's strong connection to the sun is a fiery light in the darkness of the war."_

"Where can I find this Spirit?" asked Aang excitedly.

"Go down to the lake and there is a cliff. She usually sits on a rock and meditates", the woman replied.

Hearing this response Aang ran down to where the lady said as Katara, Sokka, and Toph ran after him.

They ran down a hill and saw what the woman had mentioned. A girl with gorgeous black hair that cascaded down her neck to just past her shoulders sat on a long flat rock, her legs crossed. She was wearing all red and looked about Aang's age. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Aang ran up to her.

"Hi, are you the Sun Spirit?"

When he spoke it surprised her so much that she fell backwards off the cliff, but Aang saved her by breaking her fall with a gentle gust of wind that helped her land lightly on her feet. As soon as the spirit was back on her feet she took a quick look at the gang and took of running.

"Now what?" asked Aang, "My teacher just ran off?"

"Well so did Toph", Sokka pointed out, "And you found her again." Toph hit him in the shoulder.

"Your right", said Aang. "You guys go find a place to stay for the night."

"Where are you going", asked Katara.

"I'm going to find the spirit. I'll be back soon."

* * *

"You're going where?" asked Mai.

"To find my sister", replied Zuko.

"And why do you need a suitcase, her room's right down the hall", said Mai.

"I meant my other sister", said Zuko.

"Like your ever going to find her again, she's long gone", said Mai.

"I'm going to take my chances", said Zuko. "

She's right, your sister's probably dead", said that little voice inside his head.

"Well, have fun on you great and grand journey", commented Mai jokingly.

"Stop it", yelled Zuko.

"I'm just joking", said Mai, "calm down."

Then she leaned across the table and kissed him. Just then Azula walked in.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"That's none of your business", said Zuko. He got up from the table and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Aang flew to the bottom of the cliff on his glider with Momo as the rest of the gang left to find an inn.

"Where could she be?" he asked himself. Just as he was flying over the lake, he saw a great flash of lightning over the trees. He feared it was Azula coming to see if he had really died in Ba Sing Se. He decided to take his chances, but he stayed out of sight until he knew who or what had made the flash. As he peered though the trees he saw the spirit with her arms rapped around her legs pulling them close to her chest. She was sitting in the middle of the clearing in the forest. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him. Aang, deciding it was safe, walked up and sat next to her.

"What do you want from me", she asked quietly.

"Well, first of all I'm Aang. Second, I need your help. I need you to teach me firebending," replied Aang.

"I'm Sylvia", said the girl. Then he noticed she was really upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My whole life was a lie, but for the last few years I managed to change it for the better, but it seems this war keeps following me not matter where I go", she replied.

Aang said, "We are all part of this war and we can't run away from our duties."

"You don't understand", answered the girl.

"Why wouldn't I understand? I'm the Avatar. I feel like I have to carry the whole world on my shoulders", replied Aang almost yelling.

"Well excuse me, but do you have a family that lied to you for nine years? Did you have a horrible childhood where you were locking in a building being guarded 24/7 only to be told that you were the Sun Spirit then you ran away? Did you have to live four years running away from your own people?" Did you live life with no friends, no fun, and having to work at perfecting everything you do?" yelled Sylvia as she shot lightning into the sky.

Then, she stormed off. Aang was left stunned, but decided to try again tomorrow.

* * *

Looking out from the trees where three Dai Lee agents.

"The princess will be happy to know we found her sister", said one.

"It's a good thing that Mai girl told her about Prince Zuko leaving to find her", replied another.

"Shhhhhhh. Let's just grab her and go.You don't want to keep Azula waiting to long, do you?" said the third.

"Of course not," said the first, "lets go."

* * *

Aang returned to the gang regretfully. He didn't want to tell them that he yelled at the spirit. He felt so stupid.

"How did it go", asked Katara, "Wait, where's the girl"?

"She ran away", said Aang. "Because, well we kind of had a fight".

"About what", asked Toph.

"About the war", said Aang.

"So why was the spirit…?" started Sokka.

"Her name's Sylvia", said Aang.

"Well, okay then", said Sokka, "Why was Sylvia mad?"

Then Aang told them his story about what happened while he was gone.

* * *

Sylvia had run off into the woods, by the clearing where had encountered Aang. She felt bad about yelling at him. She should probably go find him.

She had just stepped into the clearing when three Dai lee agents jumped down. They made a beeline straight for her. Surprised, Sylvia tried to run away. But she didn't get far. Right before one of the Dai Lee agents had gotten a hold of her with his rock cuffs Sylvia sent out a set of burning red sparks into the air, as a signal for someone to help her.

"What do you want from me", screamed Sylvia.

"We have orders from your sister", replied one.

"Azula", cried Sylvia, "What does she want from me?"

"She just wanted to", lied the agent," See you again, after she found out you where still alive."

"Your lying", screamed Sylvia, "She was the one that wanted me to run away in the first place so she could be Daddy's little prodigy. Well, you know what she can have that job. I left because I didn't want to be part of my family anymore and because I can't permanently remove myself from the family tree, running away is the next best thing."

* * *

The gang walked outside and saw the red sparks above the trees.

"What is that?" asked Sokka as he pointed to the sky.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem good", said Aang.

"What do we do", asked Katara.

"I'm not sure", answered Aang, "But, C'mon we have to see what it is."

* * *

Meanwhile Zuko was walking though the streets of the Fire nation with his girlfriend, Mai.

"Are you seriously going away?" asked Mai.

"Well, because you told Azula where I was going," replied Zuko, "I have too. I have to get there before Azula.

"But", protested Mai.

"I have to do this", said Zuko calmly, "Goodbye."

He kissed her gently on her lips and then walked away. He left the main city and headed for a certain island.

"Why does Azula really want me?" asked Sylvia.

"That's none of your business", replied one of the Dai Lee agents, "Now your coming with us.

"No ones going anywhere", cried Aang.

He and his gang had rushed off in to the forest. Now, they stood staring at the Dai Lee agents. The agents stared back. Nobody moved for a couple of seconds, they just stood there, staring. Then, Aang broke Sylvia's cuffs that bound her hands together and then she hit the Dai Lee agent that was holding her in the stomach with a flaming fist. He flew back into a tree unconscious. She turned to the one standing across from her. All she had to do was stomp on the ground and lava spurted out blasting him high in the air then he come crashing to the ground knocked out as well. She walked up to the third.

"Now, you can tell me what I want to know or I can kill you, your choice."

"Your brother is looking for you. So you sister sent us here to bring you back before he came," he blurted out.

Without another word she hit him in the stomach with a fist of fire and knocked him out, just like his two friends. Then she walked towards the woods. The gang was left stunned.

Sylvia stopped and turned around, "Aang."

"Yes," he answered.

"About carrying the whole world of your shoulders, remember you never have to do that alone. That's what friends are for," and with that last statement she left.

* * *

Aang sat on the rock that they found Sylvia on earlier. The others were packing up and knew he was upset that he couldn't find a firebending teacher so they left him alone. Aang was deep in thought and didn't notice someone come up from behind him.

"Aang," asked Sylvia.

"What do you want?" said Aang.

"I'll be your firebending teacher," she answered quietly.

"What," said Aang surprised.

"Look I only ran away from you yesterday because when I saw you I knew you were the avatar and I knew you came here to ask me to help you defeat Firelord. I guess I was just so used to running away from this war that I didn't want to be a part of it. I came to this island because the people here act like the war never happened. You see, when I was born, my father knew I was the Sun Spirit. He was one of those people who thought the war was a good thing and he knew the only reason why the spirits sent the me to the human world instead of being in the Spirit World was because I am supposed to help stop the war. Well, he didn't want me to stop all the fighting unless it was to help the Fire nation win, so he hid the war from me for nine years until one day my sister told me. I was so frustrated I ran away and never came back," replied Sylvia.

"Wow and I thought Zuko had a messed up family," said Aang.

When Aang said Zuko's name Sylvia flinched, but she said nothing.

"Aang," called Katara as she came up to him. Then she saw Sylvia, "Sylvia, what are you doing here."

"She's going to teach me firebending," said Aang excitedly.

Katara looked almost as happy as Aang, "Well, come on then we have to go before sunset."

After Sylvia was introduced to everyone, they all went back to the place where Sylvia stayed. She lived at an inn with an elderly lady. 

"You can stay in thesome of therooms upstairs", said Sylvia.

They all said goodnight and the gang went upstairs and went to bed.

"Looks like I'm going to have a family reunion after all," muttered Sylvia under her breath as she looked out her window, where rising up from the horizon she could she a string tall buildings that had once been her home.

* * *

A/N: oooo I wonder what is going to happen. Try to figure out the mystery. Reveiw 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is one of our longest Chapters. It was intended to only be 1 part but it got to long. Thanks to Kasamari for all he has done!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously do you really think we own Avatar!

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 6: Family Reunion Part 1  
  
Previously on Avatar

"We have orders from your sister," replied one.

"Azula!" cried Sylvia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like I'm going to have a family reunion after all," muttered Sylvia under her breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to do this," said Zuko calmly. "Goodbye." 

* * *

Aang sat up. The morning sun was blazing into his room letting him know that daybreak had already past.

"I think I overslept," said Aang. "Wonder what the others are doing."

Aang walked downstairs into the kitchen. There he found Sylvia sitting at the head of the table speaking with Katara, Toph, and Sokka. She looked up in greeting as he walked in.

"Well good morning," said Sylvia.

"Good morning," said Aang as he sat himself down between Sylvia and Sokka.

"Morning," said Sokka absently as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Morning," replied Aang. For the next several minutes, they sat in silence and ate. 

* * *

  
Zuko had been traveling alone for about a day. Why did Jasmine have to pick the farthest place away from the Fire Nation to be her hiding place?

"Because she didn't want to be bothered by her brother," said that annoying little voice in the back of his mind.

"Oh, shut up," Zuko grumbled.

He finally reached a town where he could rest for a day or so. He made his way to the nearest inn. As he walked in he noticed the place was pretty deserted with the exception of the lady at the front desk.

"Oh hello, dearie. Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn. Would you like a room?" asked the lady.

"Yes, please," answered Zuko.

As she handed Zuko the key she said, "Your room is room 12. In that room over there," she pointed to a closed door, "is the kitchen. You're welcome to eat there if you like if you don't wish to eat at the restaurants in town."

"Thank you," Zuko replied.

The conversation quickly reminded him that he had not eaten since he had left, so he thought he would go into the kitchen after he dropped off his stuff in his room. 

* * *

  
The gang sat at the kitchen table silently. They had already finished eating except for Sokka who was having his 4th helping.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Somebody talk, or I'm gonna have to throw someone into that wall!" Toph roared.

"So, Sylvia, how do we know you're really a Rebellion ?" asked Sokka suspiciously. Katara hit his arm and glared at him. "Ouch! I'm just saying! How do we know she is really against the Fire Nation?"

Just then a boy came into the kitchen. As he stepped foot inside the door everyone turned and instantly knew exactly who he was. The scar gave it away. Katara was the first to react and took water from a cleaning bucket lying in the corner and froze him to the wall.

"What are you doing here, Zuko?" asked Sokka with a menacing glare.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm looking for my sister," replied Zuko trying to be calm.

"Who, Azula?" asked Katara angrily.

"She's not my only sister you know," replied Zuko.

"Sure. We believe that. Just like I did in Ba Sing Se. I bet this sister of yours, if she does exist, is an evil person just like you!" yelled Katara.

Taking notice for the first time that the Avatar's party was one member larger, Zuko stared at the new girl's face. There was no way, was there?

"Jasmine?" he asked softly looking at her.

She walked over to him and used firebending to melt the ice.

"Just leave," she ordered. "I don't need you in my life. I've been just fine on my own."

"Wait a second. How do you two know each other? And why did he call you Jasmine?" asked Sokka confused.

"She's my sister, and that's her name," Zuko said as though it were obvious.

Aang's eyes widened in shock. His gaze darted back and forth between Zuko and Sylvia. No, not Sylvia. Jasmine.

"Why did you lie to us?" asked Aang.

"Because I didn't want to be found," she answered. "When I ran away I changed my name. I'm not going back."

"Jasmine, how did you even find out about the war and your powers?" Zuko asked. 

Jasmine provided a simple enough answer."Azula."

* * *

Azula sat comfortably on her throne. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she awaited the arrival of her already late men. How dare they keep her waiting.

"Where are they?" groaned Azula.

Just then the three Dai Li agents walked into the room.

"We come with news of your sister," said the agents in unison.

"Well? Where is she?" the Fire Nation princess demanded.

"She is hiding on an island just of the coast," one of them answered.

"If you know this, then why didn't you bring her back?" cried Azula.

"Well, she, um," the Dai Li agent swallowed hard. Failure was not tolerated without punishment and he knew it. "She got away."

"How?" Azula asked coldly. She was sure that she already knew the answer.

"The Avatar helped her."

"So she's working with the Avatar," said Azula. "He's probably planning on having her teach him fire bending. Then after mastering the element, he will try to defeat the Fire Nation once and for all. Stupid boy. Does he really think he can knock down a whole nation with some simple firebending?" Azula laughed. Her cold, heartless laughter echoed through the chamber and halls. 

* * *

"Ha! I knew you couldn't be trusted! You're just like every other firebender: ruthless and deceiving. I suggest you go before I tell Aang over there to get you to leave," said Sokka to Jasmine.

"Fine! I'll go!" She turned her eyes to Zuko and pointed Angrily at him."But I'm not going back with you  
Zuko. I'm going back to living on my own. I've never had a good life, but it was better before I found all of you."

She stormed out of the room before anyone had a chance to reply.

"Finally," muttered Sokka. Katara's palm landed perfectly on the side of his head and she scowled at him. 

"Hey, I told you she couldn't be trusted, but no, no one listens to Sokka." 

"I'll go find her," said Aang. As he was heading towards the door he turned around. "You four don't rip each other to shreds  
while I'm gone."

* * *

Aang walked down towards the river that provided the entire town with water. He saw her sitting there, leaning up against a tree. She looked as though she were sleeping. He silently walked over to talk to her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, like nothing had just happened. That was when he noticed it. For the first time he saw the thick black gloves that trailed from her hands all the way up to her elbows. His curiosity began to overwhelm him, and very carefully he pulled one of the gloves off. Printed on her palm was the symbol for fire, but they were glowing. Much in the same way that his tattoos did when he was in the Avatar state. Unlike his arrows though, this one looked like it was burned with an orange tint. Something was happening, and though he did not want to ask for his help, Aang knew that Zuko would know more about what was going on. He gently lifted Sylvia no Jasmine up and was surprised by how light she was. Then, he slowly carried her back to the inn.

* * *

Upon walking in, Aang was bombarded with questions.

"Where was she?"

"What took you so long?"

"Thank goodness your back, Aang."

Seeing his sister in the Avatar's arms, Zuko stepped forward to check on her.

"I found her like this," Aang explained as he handed her to Zuko.

"Great," he muttered. "I didn't know she was that upset."

"What do you mean?" asked Toph. "What's going on?"

"This happens every time she gets emotionally hurt," Zuko explained. "She goes into this deep sleep until she is completely healed. When she wakes up she's better, but it's dangerous to wake her up before then."

"How long is she going to be like this?" Katara asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on how badly shes hurt. I'd say the safest bet would be by tomorrow."

* * *

The next day found Jasmine still in her sleep. This did not seem to bother Zuko, but it Aang's worry mounted. Ever since the two of them had met, Aang had felt a special connection for her. Once again, everyone ate their breakfast in silence. After moments that seemed to pass like days, Zuko's voice broke the empty silence.

"Where are you heading next?"

The tension in the kitchen finally released in a massive explosion of voices.

"Why should we tell you? cried Toph.

"You can't be trusted!" yelled Katara.

"Do you think we can be fooled that easily?" screamed Sokka. "How stupid do you think we are?"

Zuko held his tongue. It would be best not to answer such a tempting question when he was trying to prove to them that he was no longer the man he was.

"I'm on your side," he said. "But I don't blame you for not trusting me."

Aang started to think about Zuko. It was true that he had been chasing them all over the world, and that he had attacked them on more than one occasion, but he had helped them before too. Zuko had saved him from Admiral Zhao when Katara and Sokka were sick. He even helped to fight off Azula once when she had been chasing them all night.

"Maybe he is on our side, Katara," Aang said.

Toph opened her mouth to speak, but Katara cut her off.

"Let me guess," she said, "You're going to say he wasn't lying."

"Well, he wasn't," Toph scowled.

"I still don't trust him," Katara replied. "Maybe he's found a way to trick your senses or something."

"Maybe," said Toph, but she was not convinced.

* * *

Azula had set out to find her sister that evening, bringing only Ty Lee and Mai with her.

"Too many people arriving at such a small island could look suspicious," she had said.

Mounted on their mongoose dragons, the three young women traveled swiftly thought the darkening landscape. Azula was confident that they would have Jasmine back by the time the sunset the next day.

"I wonder where Zuko is now," thought Azula, "I doubt he could have gotten there. He probably got lost. So where should I take Jasmine once I find her?"

"You should take her to the down to the dungeons," she answered herself. A wicked smile crossed her lips.

* * *

Once she was provided with the chance, Katara pulled Sokka away from the others to speak with him privately.

"We should leave," she said. "We'll tell Zuko we're leaving tomorrow, and we'll head out tonight."

"I like the way you think, little sister," replied Sokka. "But what do we do about her?"

By "her", Sokka was referring to Jasmine, who's unconscious body was still laying peacefully on the cot.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Aang," said Katara.

Sokka led the way to the room that he and Aang were sharing at the inn. There the young monk sat, staring off into space.

"Hey Aang," said Katara. "We need to ask you something."

"What is it?" he replied.

"We thought we should leave without Zuko," Katara explained. "I was thinking we should tell him we're leaving tomorrow, but really leave tonight, so he can't find us. We can go into the woods, but we also wanted to know what you wanted to do with Jasmine."

"What do you mean what do I want to do with her?" Aang asked. "She's coming with us. She's my firebending teacher."

"Aang, what about the fact that she is Zuko's sister? She's the princess of the Fire Nation!" Sokka reminded him.

"So what?" Aang shot back. "You can't judge people by their families. Besides, you heard her before. She said that she didn't fit in to her family. That she didn't need them."

"Fine, we'll bring her with us," Sokka said. "But if she does anything traitor like, I get to drop her off Appa."

"Fine. I'll go get Toph, and you two take care of Zuko."

* * *

Zuko was sitting alone in the kitchen when Sokka and Katara found him.

"I want to get this over with quick," Katara thought.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Katara told him."

"Good," he replied. "I'll just pick up Jasmine before you leave."

"Wait a minute," Sokka said. "Who said you get to have Jasmine? She's teaching Aang firebending. Besides, from the way she yelled at you, I think it's pretty obvious she hates your guts."

"That may be true, but I need her help. That's why I came here. Besides, it's not like she always hated me. There was a time when she wasn't even allowed out of the palace walls. I was one of her only friends then."

Aang walked into the room carrying Jasmine followed by a sleepy Toph. He carefully set Jasmine down on a chair.

"Aang, Zuko says he wants to take Jasmine with him," Sokka said.

"I think it's just a scheme to keep you from learning firebending," Katara added.

Aang opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko cut him off. "I have a reason. She needs to help me free Uncle from prison. She's the only one I can think of that can break in and get him."

Sokka looked at him curiously.

"And how is she supposed to get into the prison to rescue him, huh? I bet you just want her to walk in there and  
get trapped by Fire Nation soldiers, so your dad can have a secret weapon against the rest of the world.

Zuko's rage got the better of him and he slammed his fist down on the table

"I would never that to Jasmine!" he growled. Looking around at the accusing eyes now focused on him, Zuko took a calming breath and continued. "She's really sneakier than she looks. The first year she ran away it turned out she was hiding in the capital all along."

"Well, we're not giving you Jasmine and that is final," Katara said with quiet intensity.

Jasmine stirred in her seat and Aang's attention immediately turned to her. Her eyes slowly blinked the sleep away.

"Jasmine, you're awake," Aang said.

A rage filled her eyes that Aang had never seen before.

"Now look what you've done, fool! Your yelling woke her up before she was completely healed. We've got to get her to fall asleep somehow," yelled Zuko.

"Well, you're her brother! What used to put her to sleep when she was a baby?" Katara asked.

Zuko racked his brain trying to think. Of course he knew what used to put Jasmine to sleep when she was a baby, but that was no help now. There was one other thing he could do, but he never enjoyed the thought of doing it to her. Quickly approaching her before she had the chance to firebend, Zuko pinched her neck, collapsing her to the floor back in a deep sleep.

"That was the only thing that could put her to sleep after our mom died," he explained. "Mom used to sing her to sleep every night. We tried to sing after the accident, but it seemed only mom's voice worked its charm on her."

"Why don't we all get some sleep," said Katara. The anger was still noticeable in her tired voice.

"Fine by me," Zuko replied in a similar tone before leaving the room.

* * *

Sokka began rushing everyone, quickly getting on their nerves.

"Hurry up, Aang. Move it, Toph. Pick up the pace, Katara."

"Will you just shut up!" Toph hissed. She was still angry she was not going to get any sleep that night.

Aang finished all the packing and was setting Jasmine on Appa. Fearing that they might be spotted if they flew, they had agreed that they would walk through the woods instead.

* * *

Unaware of the others plans, Zuko was busy with a plot of his own.

"I'll just sneak into the room where they're keeping Jasmine and head for the forest. They won't even notice she's missing until morning."

It was the perfect plan. All he had to do was wait. Once the moon was at its peak, he would collect his sister and go.

* * *

"We've come far enough," Toph moaned. "I wanna sleep sometime before the sun comes up."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Aang.

"We'll make camp out here," said Sokka as he walked over to a clearing.

"Fine by me," said Katara.

"Are you sure that Zuko won't pick up on our clever idea to camp in the woods until morning?" Toph asked with her usual amount of sarcasm. Even fatigue could not silence that part of her.

"Of course not," Sokka said smugly. "He's too dumb to notice anything."

So, with that decided they all laid down in their sleeping bags and within minutes they had all fallen asleep.

* * *

Azula had been tracking Jasmine for a couple of days now. She had ordered Ty Lee and Mai to keep a fair distance behind her so that back up would be available if necessary. She knew that her sister had been traveling with the Avatar, but she had also found out that Jasmine was in a deep sleep.

"Well," thought Azula, "that will only make it easier on me."

With that icy smile on her face, Azula headed out to the clearing in the woods where the gang peacefully slept, unaware of their nighttime visitor. Azula was clever and she decided to take her time, but she only had a few hours before the gang would wake up.

* * *

The shadows of the moonlight finally withdrew telling Zuko that the moon had finished its climb into the heavens. He crept out of bed and slipped into his cape. Pulling the hood up over his head, he left his room and silently stole a key to the gang's room. He walked down the hallway to the door on the far left making no more sound then a mouse. He approached the door, took a breath, and put the key in the lock. Surprisingly, the door was not locked as he had expected.

"Is it normal for them to not lock their door?" wondered Zuko. "Or are they not here?"

He took another deep breath and pushed the door open. The room was empty. The covers lay abandoned on the floor in a heap. The traveling bags that had once been in the corner were also gone. Despite all this the worst was that the cot, on which Jasmine had been laying, was empty.

Rage once again coursed through Zuko.

"They tricked me! They flew away on that bison and they're long gone! Wait, maybe this is a trick to get me off the island. No, I bet they are somewhere close. But where? The forest. Yes, the forest."

So he set off at once. It took Zuko some time too find the clearing where the gang was sleeping, but he did find it. He saw Jasmine lying on top of a sleeping bag on the right of the Avatar. Zuko stepped into the clearing and was about to take his sister, when a bolt of lightning shot across the clearing and just barely missed him.

"Azula!" yelled Zuko.

"Zuzu," Azula smiled sinisterly.

"Don't call me that!" screamed Zuko.

"I can call you what I like," shouted Azula. "Give me the girl."

"I'd never hand her over to you!" cried Zuko.

"Ohh, getting protective of our little sister are we?" mocked Azula.

"I don't have time for your games, Azula."

Again he tried to grab Jasmine. This time, a line of blue fire came straight for his hand and he moved away.

"Coward," sneered Azula.

The anger boiling inside of Zuko came to its breaking point. Searing flames burst forth from his fists, bursting as Azula bent them away from her. The sounds of the explosions reached Aang's ears and he shot up from his sleeping bag.

"What's going on?" he cried.

He jumped up and saw Azula and Zuko in the clearing both staring past him at Jasmine who still lay unconscious. As Zuko stepped forward a dagger nearly missed him.

"Hey!" yelled Zuko.

"Quiet!" said Azula as loud as she dared. "Do you want to wake them up?" She made a nod in the direction of the sleeping gang.

"As if you were being quiet," whispered Zuko.

Mai walked into the clearing, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Why did throw that at me?" yelled Zuko ignoring Azula's angry glare. "What did Io you?"

"Maybe breaking up with me before storming off."

"I never broke up with you."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Azula inched farther away from Zuko and Mai and closer to Jasmine.

"Where do you think your going? cried Zuko.

Without waiting for a reply, he shot a fire ball at her. It barely missed her.

"Ha ha you can't catch me!" yelled Azula, now disobeying her own rule of silence.

Mai went for Zuko, but her dagger missed and hit a tree. Then, Zuko shot another fireball at Azula as he dodged another of hers, but it missed and hit Aang's hand. Aang jumped. He looked up to see Mai, Zuko, and Azula standing in the clearing.

Neither Azula nor Zuko noticed Aang for they were still fighting each other. Aang decided to wake the others up before they saw him and decided that he was a more intriguing target.

So he sent a little shockwave over to Toph, who was the closest to him. She woke up and glanced in his direction to tell him off, but then she noticed some familiar vibrations. She quickly sent two small rocks hurdling at Katara  
and Sokka's heads. They quickly woke up and saw their two least favorite enemies fighting in the middle of camp. They all looked at Aang, for a sign for what to do next. Aang nodded his head and all four of them leaped up into action.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Sokka.

Azula and Zuko turned to see the Avatar and his friends.

"I'm here to retrieve my father's property," Azula said, never halting her attack. Before Zuko could reply she shot fireballs left and right dogging attacks that they were throwing at her. Ty Lee came back flipping in and tried to block Katara's chi, but was quickly blocked by a wave of water sent in her direction. Toph went head to head with Mai. Mai threw a dagger at Toph that past so close that she could feel the cold of the steel. Then Toph flung a rock at Mai knocking her to the ground. Azula sent fire balls  
raining down on the gang. Katara put an ice shield, Aang blew them away, and Sokka tried to run away, but one of the fireballs hit him and he fell to the ground.

Just then as the fight was going on Jasmine opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed she was no longer on the riverbank, but in a forest clearing. Lightning blazed over her and then she sat up and took in what was going  
around her. There, standing only a few paces away from her were two of the people she hated the most. Too bad they were her blood. She started to get up, but before she could a dagger flew past her face and sure enough there stood  
the dark, depressing girl she had always despised. Not a second after she got up a girl dressed in pink flipped into the clearing.

"Mai, Ty Lee, long time no see," she greeted somewhat sarcastically.

Before Jasmine could do anything to stop her, Ty Lee captured her in a bone crushing hug.

"Jazzy!" she squealed. Before Jasmine had learned the truth, the two of them had been close. It was hard to face Ty Lee again after deciding to leave her old life.

Jasmine then jabbed a spot on Ty Lee's neck, causing her to go limp. She quickly did the same to Mai before the girl could launch an attack.

"Sorry, Ty, but I'm following my heart," Jasmine said fighting back the tears.

"I understand," Ty Lee replied. "You're still my friend though. Right?"

"Always. And I know you'll always be mine. I mean you taught me everything."

Turning away from Ty Lee for what she silently prayed was not the last time, Jasmine ran over to Katara who was healing an unconscious Sokka.

"What's going on?"

"You've been sleeping for a day now. We left so Zuko wouldn't follow us, but we woke up to those two fighting," Katara replied as quickly as she could.

Before Jasmine could say anything she was pinned to a tree by Azula.

"One more move, Zuzu, and I'll turn her to ashes."

Jasmine smiled and slid her foot on the ground. Like an small, erupting glacier, lava shot from the ground between her and her sister. Azula was caught off guard by the distraction giving Jasmine the chance to shoot fire at Azula who barely managed to deflect it.

"You've been practicing," Azula said.

"Like I need practicing. I've always been better than you, and you know it. You just wanted me to leave so you could have the spotlight. Well you know what? You can have it! You need it more than I do. You've always had to be the center of attention! Always had to be in charge! I wonder what you would do if you were alone and there was no one there for you to boss around?"

Jasmine had always been a sweet girl who was slightly less hyper than Ty Lee, but experience showed her on many occasions that she couldbe as cold an intimidating as Azula. One family trait that Zuko had never gotten.

Azula tried to hit Jasmine with a fire ball, but Jasmine effortlessly knocked it out of the way. Infuriated, Azula attracted all the electricity she could to create a giant lightning bolt. She shot it right at Jasmine. The bolt was seconds away from hitting its target when Jasmine sent a more concentrated bolt in Azula's direction. As the two bolts collided, Jasmine's cut through Azula's as though it were nothing and stuck the wicked princess head on. She flew backwards and hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

  
**A/N:** Man it just won't stop raining. Well there you have it. See part 2 in next Chapter but only if you review. By the way I have a pic of Jasmine in our r profile that peach drew.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while. It's my spring break and lately I haven't been up to writing. Considering I'm not getting many reviews (by the way it is so hard for me to write we and us when I always by habit say I and me so that's what I'm going to put now in all my A/N's but remember Plum writes the stories too. I just publish them, put up A/Ns, and answer reviews because I'm always on the computer) I need reviews to fill my happy meter (that gives me energy and enthusiasm to write) believe me I'm a really hyper, cheerful, clumsy person but I still need my reviews cause no offense but I've had 12 reviews and over 250 hits and those reviewers are so great but I really wish I had more than only 4 different people reviewing. I decided that I don't really have enough ideas to make a second part to "Family Reunion" so here's the end and we will quickly write the 8th chapter when Plum gets home from spring break.

* * *

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Avatar but I don't. I mean I don't even own that many reviews as it is…

Chapter 7 Family Reunion: Part 2

Once Mai and Ty Lee's chi began to flow properly again, Mai swiftly grabbed  
Azula from the fight and placed her upon her Mongoose Dragon before mounting  
her own.

"We will be back," she warned. She gave Zuko one last icy glare before she  
and the others disappeared into the darkness.

"Now that that's settled," Zuko said turning to the group. He extended his  
hand to Jasmine. "Come on, Jasmine. We have to go."

"I already told you," Jasmine replied. "I'm not going with you."

"Oh, come on! I can't break Uncle out of prison without you!"

"Aang needs my help to learn firebending."

An idea began to form in Aang's mind. It was not the best plan, but it was  
better than standing around and arguing all night.

He turned to Katara. "Why don't we just have Jasmine meet up with Zuko on the Day of Black Sun?  
Then after she helps Iroh, she can help us!"

"That sounds reasonable, but there's a flaw in that plan," Sokka answered  
before Katara. "We'd have to tell Zuko about the invasion."

"And how do we know he's not just go running to Azula once he finds out  
about it?" Katara asked.

"We don't know," Aang replied. "But I can feel it. Zuko has changed. He  
deserves a chance. Besides," Aang continued as he turned to Katara, "Iroh  
saved both of our lives in Ba Sing Se. We have to do our part to help him  
too."

"Fine," Katara conceded. As much as she did not trust Zuko, Aang was  
right. Iroh at least was worth taking the risk to save.

After Sokka gave Zuko a summarized version of the Day of Black Sun invasion  
plan, the two of them made arrangements for when and where Zuko and his  
younger sister would meet.

Zuko turned to Jasmine. "I'll see you on the Day of Black Sun."

He attempted to give her a hug, but harsh feelings and old habits die hard.  
Jasmine extended her arm and stopped him. With a solemn expression, Zuko  
left the camp looking back only once. The eclipse was only one week away. He  
would see her again soon.

* * *

A/N: Again I really want reviews. I'm not going to be one of those people who say review or I'll stop writing but I really wish I could get some reviews that could help lift up my spirits cause I don't know why but I've been a little down. Today I wasn't really in the mood to go anywhere so I read fanfictions. And you know what I did I reviewed to every one I read because I knew how they felt not getting many reviews. Sometimes I wish you guys would do that to me…

Next chapter: Remember in the first chapter when Katara found that wanted poster of Toph (sorry if that is too much like the runaway) well lets just say next chapter revolves around that…


	8. TRAILER

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

This is for our Fighting Fire With Fire readers. I have noticed that we have not been receiving a lot of reviews. You all probally think this is kinda boring. I thought I would be nice and give you sort of a trailer: With out further ado the Fighting Fire With Fire trailer (for our version of Day of Black Sun):

(**BOLD** is someone speaking _ITALICS_ are pictures showing)

**The sun slowly is growing black**

_The sun is being covered the dark. _

**Everyone is warned but no one believes**

_Jasmine gives a speech warning the troops that this plan may not work. _

**Our heros are getting ready to fight**

_A crowds formed on a boats are getting ready to enter the Fire Nation Capital. _

**Speration Occurs **

_Jasmine waves goodbye to the gang and walks off to go find her brother. _

**Will there plan backfire**

"_Do you really think the Fire Nation wouldn't see your little attack coming. The Day of Black Sun is Fire Nation history. We have been prepared for this day for centuries," gloated Azula with Fire Nation warriors surrounding her. _

**Will some be lost forever**

_Azula is about to shoot lighting at a paralyzed Aang when Jasmine bursted through the roof. _

"_Oh great it's you. What will I do?" Azula commented sarcastically. _

"_I think you better run," Jasmine replied coldly._

Not going to spoil you with all of the details.

_Jasmine lies motionless on the stone floor. _

_**DAY OF BLACK SUN coming soon to a computer screen near you!!**_


End file.
